The Present invention relates to a combination grille, and more particularly to a combination grille that can easily and quickly set up without the use of a tool.
Various grilles for window have been disclosed, and appeared on the market. Similar designs are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,187 and U.S. Ser. No. 09/165,497. These two designs are also invented by the present inventor, and can be conveniently set up without the use of a tool. However, these two designs still have minor drawbacks. The main drawback of these two designs is the complicated procedure of processing through holes or plugholes on the component parts, resulting in a high cost.